Innocence
by Tixxana
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! There's a first time for everything and Sho wants to experience it all. But will Kei agree to all of Sho's wishes? NOW RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, another fic! This is, what, my seventh Moon Child fic? XD; So, PG-13 for all of the chapters (but the last one most likely whenever I post it.) and R (or M, whatever) later. ENJOY! (PS - THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SEQUEL TO NIGHTMARE AURA. THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL)

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter One**

Kei sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Sho to wake up. He had stayed up the whole night trying to make a cake for Sho's birthday. After several failed attempts, he managed to make a small yellow cake, coating it in vanilla frosting and sixteen sticks of strawberry pocky (his favorite flavor) as candles. He put some blue food coloring into some of the excess frosting and spelled out "Happy Birthday Sho". And he had only been sitting down for five minutes; it had taken just that long. Sighing happily, Kei knew that he'd do anything for the sixteen-year-old.

He glanced at the clock to see what time it was. _11:35_. "God, Sho. How late can you sleep in?" Kei said to himself.

After several minutes, Kei heard the usual soft smacking of Sho's bare feet on the linoleum floor. Looking up from the table, Kei observed Sho. Sho was shaking his head, trying to get rid of the sleep from his sapphire eyes; his hair—or what wasn't braided—was messed up; and his red pajama pants were hanging loosely off of his waist. Kei smiled, realizing how grown-up Sho had become in the past seven years. He also realized how head-over-heels he was for Sho, even though he was still only sixteen.

"Happy Birthday, Sho-kun," Kei said. Sho smiled and walked over to sit down across from Kei.

"What's that?" Sho asked, pointing to the cake in front of Kei.

"Well, usually a person says 'thank you' when someone says a compliment," Kei said, still smiling. Sho sighed.

"Thanks, Kei. Now—what's that?" He pointed again at the cake.

"Well, _traditionally_ when it's a person's birthday, there is usually—"

"So it's a cake?" Kei shook his head, amused.

"Yes, Sho."

"How much did it cost?"

"Let's see…my blood, sweat, and patience." Kei replied. Sho's eyes widened.

"You made it?" Sho asked, staring at it, amazed.

"Yeah. I barely finished in time, too." Kei said, pushing the cake towards Sho, who was staring at it. He tentatively poked one of the sticks of pocky.

"Is that pocky?"

"_Strawberry_ pocky." Kei said. "Your favorite." Sho sniffed one of the pink sticks. Once deemed safe by his standards, he opened his mouth and bit off a part of one of the "candles". Kei laughed. "You're still a ten-year-old at heart, Sho."

"So you're calling me immature?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Spoiled vampire," Sho shot.

"You know, I stayed up all night baking you a cake and _this_ is how you're going to treat me?" Kei said. "Well fine, then." He leaned forward and grabbed the cake. "My cake and I will go celebrate your birthday elsewhere." Kei made a move to stand up, but Sho grabbed his wrist.

"You know I'm joking, Kei!" Sho said exasperatedly. "I never mean what I say!" Kei merely looked at him. "Please, Kei—it's my birthday!"

"You do know I wasn't actually going to leave." Kei said, sitting back down and grabbing the knife that was lying next to two paper plates.

"I know." Sho said quietly, hanging his head. As he cut the cake, Kei wondered why Sho didn't want him to leave so badly. Hoping the cake would cheer him up, Kei leaned forward and gently rested his hand on top of Sho's.

"Cake?" Kei asked with a smile on his face. Sho grinned.

"Yes, please!" Sho said as Kei handed him a fork and the cake. "Thanks." Sho gave him a grateful smile and took a bite. Kei watched as Sho made a face. "God, Kei—it's disgusting!" Kei's smile faltered.

"What?"

"It's really gross!"

"B-but I followed the directions word for—"

"Kei—I'm joking." Sho said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's delicious! I was just kidding. It's got to be the best cake I've ever had. _Ever_." Kei's face brightened as Sho crammed down the remaining piece of the cake. "Can I have another piece, please?" Kei grinned and happily cut Sho another piece. As he watched him eat, he had the sudden urge to kiss him. His childish aura was one of the things that attracted Kei to the teen.

"Are you done binging on sugar?" Kei asked. Sho nodded, grinning. His teeth were stained light blue from the frosting. "Good, because I have more things planned." Sho motioned for Kei to follow him as he left the kitchen.

"Can you make cakes more often, Kei?" Sho asked as they entered the bathroom.

"If it's going to take me six hours to make one cake, then no." Kei replied, picking up a brush and beginning to brush Sho's hair—or what wasn't in braids.

"But it was really good!" Sho whined, trying to make Kei say yes.

"Maybe…" Kei said softly as Sho brushed his teeth. As he combed Sho's soft hair, he wondered if the teen would be getting any taller. He was happy with Sho's height because they were equal, but if he grew any taller, Kei would feel extremely short. "Sho—I hope you don't get any taller."

"And why's that?" Sho asked, wiping his mouth on a towel. "You'd feel too short?" Sho turned to look at Kei, who was grinning.

"Yeah, I would." Kei replied, blushing slightly. "I like how tall you are right now." Kei put his hands on Sho's bare shoulders, stepping forward so he was staring straight into Sho's blue eyes—measuring their heights, of course. "You see?" Kei breathed, staring into Sho's eyes. "We're the same height."

"Uh…uh-huh." Sho managed to say, obviously trying hard to restrain himself. Kei smiled.

"Go get changed. We've got places to go…people to see…all that birthday stuff." Kei pulled away from Sho, giving him a soft shove out of the bathroom and towards his room. As the door to Sho's room closed, Kei heard a soft tap on their front door. He briskly walked over, opening the door and coming face-to-face with Shinji, Toshi, Son, and Yi-Che. "I'm glad you guys made it." Kei said quietly, glad that it was raining (or he wouldn't have been able to answer the door very easily).

"Why are you talking so quiet, Kei?" Toshi asked.

"Because this is a surprise, idiot." Shinji said. The twenty-year-old shook his head at the stupidity of Toshi. "Don't you remember your surprise sixteenth birthday party a few weeks ago?"

"Umm…no…?" Toshi replied as Kei ushered them towards the couch. Son hit Toshi on the head.

"You really are an idiot, Toshi." He said as they sat down quietly and began to talk amongst themselves. Kei sighed, wondering when Sho would be done changing. And then—

"KEI!" Sho yelled from his room. Everyone turned to stare at Kei.

"What is it, Sho?" Kei called back. "Hold on…" He muttered to the four on the couch.

"I NEED YOR HELP!"

"One second!" Kei said, running to Sho's room. "What is it?"

"My—braids!" Sho gasped. "They're stuck!" Kei laughed, walking over to Sho.

"How did this happen?" Kei asked as he tried to untangle Sho's braids from the rings on his fingers.

"Well, I had to—owww!" Sho whined as Kei freed Sho's fingers.

"Never mind how it happened, I don't care." Kei said.

"Okay." Sho said, straightening his brown t-shirt. "Now, where are we off to today, Kei? I noticed it's raining, so you can go with me…" Sho ranted as Kei led him out to the kitchen/family room area.

"Who said we need to go anywhere?" Kei said mysteriously as they reached the couch.

"K-Kei—you…" Sho tried to say, thinking something completely different than what Kei meant, but he didn't have time to finish. He then noticed Shinji, Toshi, Son, and Yi-Che sitting on the couch, his presents from them sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said. Sho grinned.

"Thanks!" He said. Toshi stood up and went to the oven.

"I brought lunch!" He exclaimed, grabbing a pizza from the oven. "I put them in the oven to keep them warm."

"Your smartest move of the day, Toshi." Shinji said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not that stupid, you know." Toshi said as he set the pizza down on the coffee table. "One of you, move Sho's presents—_not_ Sho." He added as Sho made a move to grab the presents.

"Aw, why not?" Sho asked.

"Because you'd open them up and ruin the fun of making you _wait_ to open them." Son said, moving the presents to an empty armchair. Kei went over to the cupboard and grabbed some napkins and plates, bringing them over to the table.

"Thanks," Sho said as Kei passed around the plates.

"Welcome." Kei replied, smiling. He turned to Toshi. "I hope you didn't drug these, Toshi."

"I didn't!" Toshi retorted.

Kei turned to make a comment to Sho, but he found that Sho was trying to make Yi-Che smile. _Exactly why I can never tell him,_ Kei thought. _I'd just scare him off. I don't want that. He wouldn't be interested in me anyway..._

"Oh come on, Yi-Che!" Sho said. "At least _smile_!"

"You won't get her to smile, Sho. Just give up." Son told him.

"I don't give up that easily!" Sho snapped. Yi-Che smiled. "See? Ha ha. You lose, Son."

"No, I think she's just amused at your stubbornness. Right?" Son asked her. Yi-Che nodded, smiling brightly.

"Why you—"

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Toshi exclaimed. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at him. "Why don't we eat?"

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Fine."

As Toshi passed out pieces of the pizza he had brought, Kei wallowed in his thoughts, wondering what would happen if he ever confessed to Sho. Only when Toshi yelled his name, did he realize that he was zoning out. "What?"

"Would you like some pizza?" Toshi asked for the fifth time.

"Oh—sure." Kei replied, sitting up. "Just a small piece."

"Kei—why don't you eat?" Son asked him as Kei slowly ate his slice of pizza. Shinji, Toshi, and Sho looked at him. Sho looked worried about his answer.

"I'm usually not that hungry." Kei said, knowing that Son and Yi-Che had no idea about what he truly was.

"So that's why you're so thin?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Kei replied, smiling. "I do have a fast metabolism, too." Shinji and Toshi smiled and turned to talk to Son, but Sho kept staring at him. He leaned forward.

"Kei—when will you—"

"I don't plan on telling them." Kei whispered. "For once, I have friends…besides Luka……" Kei trailed off, looking away from Sho. "I…I don't want to tell them."

"I was just wondering, that's all." Sho said, suddenly becoming very distant towards Kei. Kei merely sighed, hoping that Sho wouldn't be so distant once he got his present.

Once everyone was done with the pizza, Kei threw away the empty box and went to the fridge, pulling out another cake he had made. It was exactly the same, but it was bigger and it didn't have pocky, it had candles. He brought it over to the table.

"God, Kei—how long did this take you?" Sho asked as he set it down.

"A _long_ time."

"Wait, you made this cake?" Toshi asked.

"Yes, I did." Kei replied, lighting the sixteen candles. "But first, Sho needs to make a wish." Kei turned and smiled at Sho, who was thinking about his wish.

"Okay." Sho said. As he took a deep breath, he thought, _I wish Kei would fall in love with me. _He blew out the candles in one breath; everyone clapped wildly.

As soon as Kei had cut the cake and everyone was eating it greedily, Toshi asked, "So Sho, what did you wish for?" Sho stopped eating immediately. Kei stared at him for a moment, but Sho regained his suaveness.

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'd really like it to come true." Sho replied. Toshi looked disappointed. Sho glanced at Kei, who was still staring at him, his mind lost in thought. Sho flashed him a secretive smile and continued to eat cake. _Wonder what he wished for…_ Kei thought.

As soon as the plates were in the trash and the coffee table was clear of any remnants of food, Sho exclaimed, "PRESENTS!" Everyone mumbled some sort of response, grabbing their presents to Sho and setting them on the table. Kei didn't move, he merely stayed where he was at, watching Sho open his presents greedily.

"Thanks, Toshi, it's……wait. Coupons to Happy Pizza?" Sho threw them to the side and dug deeper in the box to find a black tank top. "Toshi—where did you find this?"

"You wanna know how long it took me to find that stupid shirt? SIX MONTHS." Toshi said. "I figured I'd get you your favorite shirt because the old one was ruined on a mission."

"Thanks, Toshi!" Sho said, hugging the shirt happily. "NEXT PRESENT." Shinji pushed his forward. Sho opened up the small box to find a silver gun.

"H-holy shit, Shinji. This is a really expensive gun!"

"Yeah. I know. And I got your name engraved on the side of it." Sho turned the gun in his hand and traced a finger over the engraving.

"Nii-chan…" Sho said softly.

"You're welcome." Shinji said, grinning. Sho gently set the gun on top of the shirt Toshi got him. Yi-Che pushed hers and Son's gift forward. Sho opened the large box slowly. He pulled out a black leather gun holster with a small 'S' stamped on the side of it.

"Wow. Coincidence." Sho said softly. He dug deeper in the box to find a small porcelain box that looked like a jewelry box. Sho opened it slowly and found, printed in gold letters, his name.

"It's a jewelry box for all of your rings and necklaces and bracelets." Son explained. Sho was still staring at it, amazed. "Yi-Che made it." Sho set it down softly. He turned to Yi-Che, who was blushing slightly.

"You made it?" Sho asked. She nodded. "It's amazing. Thank you." Sho leaned over and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. Kei flinched slightly, almost sickened by the sight of Sho hugging someone that wasn't him. "Thanks, everybody! I love all of it…" Everyone muttered "Welcome" and started to leave.

"Thanks for coming," Kei told them all as they left. Toshi stopped before he left.

"Sho—those coupons are good, you know." Sho merely laughed.

"Maybe I'll use them sometime." Sho replied as Toshi waved goodbye, closing the door behind him. Kei glanced at his watch.

"I had no idea it was already eleven at night…" Kei said as he threw away the wrapping paper and empty boxes. He turned to say something to Sho, but found that Sho was standing at the coffee table, staring at him.

"And what about your present to me?" Sho asked softly, looking saddened. Kei merely smiled.

"Patience, patience, Sho-kun." Kei replied. "Maybe if you helped me clean up, you would get it faster." Sho's face brightened and he rushed to help Kei.

Once everything was cleaned up, Kei made Sho sit at the kitchen table. "I have to go get it." Kei explained as he went into his room and fished out the box from underneath his bed. He came back and set it down in front of Sho. "There. Open it." Sho opened it slowly. When he opened the box, he gasped.

"K-Kei." Sho breathed as he pulled out the white trench coat from the box. "God, Kei…this thing was so expensive—"

"I don't care how much it costs. As long as you're happy with it…" Kei said softly, watching Sho put on the trench coat. It was a bit too big for him; it trailed on the ground. "You'll grow into it."

"Oh, Kei—!" Sho said, running over and hugging the vampire. Kei blushed into Sho's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the teen. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Kei said, resting his head on Sho's shoulder for a moment. Sho loosened his grip on Kei so Kei could see how happy he was. Kei smiled, tracing his fingers through Sho's soft bangs. Sho's cerulean eyes twinkled with happiness. "So you like it?"

"I love it!" Sho said, smiling. Kei grinned, revealing his pointed canines.

"Good. But for now, I think you've had enough excitement for the day. Go to bed."

"Okay." Sho said. Rather than pulling away, he pulled Kei closer, hugging him again. "Thanks again, Kei-kun." Sho said as he walked to his bedroom.

"You're welcome," Kei said softly, touched that Sho had finally called him 'Kei-kun'. Sighing softly as Sho closed his door, he felt guilty that he was angry at Sho for hugging Yi-Che………

* * *

Randomly when I was writing this chapter, I exclaimed, "BUT I LOVE THE TRENCH COAT!" And I have no idea why. XD I'm just that random. 

So yay. My seventh Moon Child fic. I figure since two…three…are finished, I should start another one…

This is another fic that won't be very long. Five chapters at the least, I do know that.

Please review and I'll be happy. And I'll try not to have cliffhangers in this fic. But I think there will be one, I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kristal would say: Hola, mis galletas!

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **The trench coat is god. End of conversation. And save me a piece.

**Essenity: **That's a lot of randoms. xD Sho on a sugar high would be amusing and cute at the same time.

**Miecamiu: **Yes. I know. I've only got three finished, but I've written a lot of this fic so far so I don't have to worry about writing really fast. Hey, I'm keeping fanfic readers amused and busy online. And, oh god. Kei in just an apron…_(stifles giggles)_ I didn't think he was wearing an apron, but whatever!

**Immortal-entity: **Sho's just all-around cute. And—HELL NO. I HATE YI-CHE TOO. SHE SPLIT UP KEI AND SHO IN THE MOVIE! And…I just don't like her very much. Gackt also said in his biography that he went into Hyde's dressing room and watched him sleep and when he woke up, Gackt told him something like, "You were so cute, I was about to kiss you!" It all comes down to Gakuhai. That's the moral of every story. YAY. HOT JAPANESE GUYS. They weren't secretly J-rock people, were they? Like…Hyde in disguise or something? XD

Thanks for everyone else who reviewed! I'm currently writing Chapter Four, so yay for me! And it gets pretty intense, let me tell you. You'll enjoy it…to an extent. But it's still not rated R.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Seventeenth Birthday - _I wish I had the courage to tell Kei how I really feel…_

Eighteenth Birthday - _I wish we would fall in love…_

_I wish that everything I wished for would all happen soon…_

"Sho?" Kei's voice broke through his train of thought. Sho looked up from the cake. "Did you make a wish?" Sho blew out the candles quickly.

"Yeah."

"But you won't tell me, will you?"

"No."

It was three years after Sho's last birthday party. Kei and Sho were sitting at the kitchen table alone. "I'm sorry that we couldn't celebrate your nineteenth birthday on the actual day."

"It's okay," Sho said. "I don't mind. I don't even care that we aren't having a party." Kei stared at him. Sho blushed slightly before adding, "As long as you're here…"

"I didn't have time to get you a present, Sho—"

"I TOLD YOU NO PRESENTS!" Sho snapped. "The trench coat was enough three years ago!"

"So, my present to you is the cake. Because I told you I'd probably never make the cake again…" Kei told him.

"It's still as delicious as the first one you made…" Sho said, eating the last bite on his plate. "This was actually a halfway-decent birthday. Thanks, Kei-kun."

"You're welcome." Kei said. Sho stretched his arms, moaning softly.

"Mmm—I need sleep."

"I do, too." Kei said, standing up. He walked over and put a hand on Sho's shoulder. "Come on. All that sugar won't wake you up, trust me." Sho muttered a response and stood up, smiling softly at Kei. "Let's go tuck you in." Kei said in a parental tone. Sho merely smiled and followed obediently, jumping onto the still-made bed as soon as he reached his room. Kei merely shook his head, amused at the man. "You're still way too childish, Sho." Kei said, pulling the covers out from underneath Sho. Sho laid down immediately and Kei pulled the covers up to his neck. He kneeled down next to Sho's head, gently brushing away Sho's bangs from his eyes. "Goodnight, Sho-kun."

"'Night, Kei." Sho said, yawning widely. Kei smiled and ruffled up the man's hair slightly.

"Happy birthday." Kei whispered as Sho closed his eyes. Kei closed the door behind him and sighed softly, walking to the couch to hopefully have a good night's sleep………

* * *

The next morning, Kei woke up to find Sho already sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. His eyes were glazed, staring fixedly at the newspaper lying on the table in front of him. As Kei secretly observed the man (he barely considered Sho a teenager anymore), he realized that Sho looked radiant. His hair was well-kept and gleaming underneath the dull light in the kitchen; his complexion was flawless and looked like it was glowing because of the dark tank top he was wearing. "Morning, Kei." Sho said, staring at Kei. Kei blushed slightly. 

"Hey, Sho." Kei replied, walking over and sitting down across from Sho. He rested his head on the table and continued to stare at Sho. After a few minutes of silence, Kei said, "I was wondering, Sho, if you're ever going to go out on your first date." Sho stopped eating suddenly, a bit of color draining out of his face.

"I've thought about it…" Sho said softly, getting up and rinsing out his bowl in the sink. "I just…I want to go with someone special." Kei stood up and walked over to where Sho was.

"Oh?" Kei said with a smile. "And the women of Mallepa aren't special enough?"

"I meant with you." Sho blurted out. Kei's eyes widened. _Did he just say……**me**?_ Kei thought, staring at Sho. "Never mind," Sho said, blushing furiously, putting a hand to his forehead. "I-I didn't mean that. I was just—" But Kei silenced him by putting a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho stared at him, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I'd love to." Kei replied, smiling.

"W-what?" Sho asked, blinking quickly, which caused a few tears to roll down his blushing cheeks.

"I said I'd love to be your first date." Kei said, wiping away Sho's tears with his thumb.

"You—you really mean it?" Sho asked, amazed. Kei nodded.

"I do." Kei replied. "So—shall I take you out to dinner tonight?" Sho grinned and nodded furiously. "Alright. I'll make some reservations."

* * *

Around nine that night, Kei was waiting patiently by the door for Sho, who was running around the house frantically. "Sho." Kei said as Sho ran through the family room. Sho stopped. "What are you looking for, anyway?" 

"I…have no idea." Sho said, walking over towards him.

"Then lets go before you remember!" Kei replied, grabbing Sho's arm and dragging him outside, locking the door behind them.

"WAIT! I REMEMBER NOW!" Sho said suddenly.

"Forget it. You can live without it." Kei said, putting a hand on Sho's shoulder. "Besides, we're walking. It's not that far."

"Okay…" Sho said, quieting down.

They continued on in silence until Sho began to talk.

"You—you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Sho said softly.

"Waiting for what?" Kei asked, turning to look at the man who finally exceeded him in height. He was at least five inches taller than the vampire.

"To go out on a date with you." Sho said, blushing. "I-I've just imagined such a spectacular evening with you and I-I just wanted to see if my fantasies would be true." Kei merely smiled.

"You'll see, Sho. You'll see…"

* * *

Even though they had reservations, it still took them twenty minutes to get seated. 

"You think it would be easier to just _not_ make reservations…" Kei snarled angrily at Sho as they sat and waited.

"Calm down, Kei," Sho said. "You sound like you want to kill them…it scares me." Kei looked at Sho—he did look a bit shaken.

"No, I don't want to kill them." Kei said. "I just…I hate people's stupidity."

"So that means you hate me?" Sho asked, looking hurt.

"No, Sho. I love your stupidity because it's part of your personality. Besides—you're not stupid. You're just childish." Sho laughed. "You know it's true, don't you?"

"It is true!" Sho agreed. "Even I admit it."

Finally after much patient waiting, their name was called and they were seated at a small table near the back of the restaurant. As they flipped through their menus, Sho suddenly asked, "Is there an age limit for drinks?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering…" Sho said, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Kei shook his head as their waitress arrived at their table.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Water." Kei said, staring intently at his menu.

"Umm…Coke." Sho said, making Kei look up. Once the waitress left, Kei made a face.

"Were you planning on getting something alcoholic or what?" Kei asked. Sho merely smiled.

"Maybe."

When the waitress returned with their drinks, they quickly ordered.

"I would like the steak." Kei said, smiling slightly at the waitress.

"How would you like it cooked?" She asked.

"Rare." He saw Sho glance at him, but he didn't care.

"And for you?" The waitress said, grabbing Kei's menu and turning towards Sho.

"The Chicken Caesar Salad." Sho replied, handing her his menu.

"Alright. It'll be out in a few minutes." She assured them, walking back to the kitchen.

"Rare, eh?" Sho asked, grinning.

"Hey. A vampire's gotta eat sometime." Kei replied, sipping his water.

After a few minutes, Sho suddenly said, "You really amaze me, Kei."

"Hm? And why do I amaze you?"

"I really don't know…" Sho said, thinking. "It's just everything you do. It's just…it's almost mesmerizing."

"You're weird." Kei said. Sho glared at him.

"If you think I'm weird, you should take a look at yourself." Sho shot at him. Kei merely smiled.

"I already know I'm weird." Kei said as their waitress brought their food……

* * *

Once they had finished their meals in the restaurant, the pair simply talked, happy to be with each other after so much waiting. 

"I've liked you for so long, Kei." Sho confessed. "And not just as a friend or as a guardian…more than that."

"Me too." Kei replied, smiling. He reached under the table and put a hand on Sho's knee. Sho stared at him for a moment, but he quickly entwined his fingers with Kei's.

"Umm…can we leave here?" Sho asked. "People keep staring at me…I think it's my hair." Kei smiled.

"Okay." Kei said, standing up. "Let's go." Sho smiled and followed Kei out of the restaurant. "Where would you like to go now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sho asked as they walked down the dark street.

"Because this is _your_ first date."

"Oh yeah…" Sho thought for a moment. "How about a stroll in the park?"

"Sounds romantic." Kei said as they entered the park.

"Not really," Sho said as they walked underneath a few willow trees. Summoning up his courage, Sho nonchalantly began to walk closer to Kei, who merely smiled. After a few more moments, he took a deep breath and gently grabbed Kei's hand. Kei looked at Sho, a smile still on his lips.

"You don't have to be nervous, Sho." Kei told him, realizing that Sho was shaking. "It's not like I'll slap you or anything." Sho chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but this _is_ my first date." Sho replied. "And I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh, you've done everything right so far." Kei told him, smiling.

"Really?" Kei nodded.

"It's been really nice."

"Have you been out on very many dates, Kei?" Sho asked. Kei shook his head.

"I went on one with a girl I thought I liked. But that was _years_ ago. Before I was a vampire. I can't even remember her name…I think it started with a K…" Kei thought for a moment. "Ah—Kurisutina. That was it."

"Is she…gone?" Sho asked as they sat down on the bench, unsure how to word his sentence.

"Most likely." Kei replied as he steered them towards a park bench underneath an oak tree. Sho tightened his grip on Kei's hand. "After the first date……well. I-I was walking home after dropping Kurisutina off at her house…I was taking some back alleys a-and then that's when Luka found me…more like he had been hunting me down the whole night…" A tear rolled down Kei's cheek. Sho wiped it away tenderly. "I-I haven't thought about that night in so long……" The pair sat in silence, staring at the moon in front of them.

After a few minutes, Sho rested his head in the crook of Kei's neck. Kei put his arms around Sho, pulling him closer. "You smell good, Kei-kun." Sho breathed into his neck. "Almost like…a warm summer day." Kei's fingers wrapped themselves through Sho's braids.

"I can't smell that good."

"But you do!" Sho replied. "It's…soothing." Kei felt Sho take an intake of breath. "It makes me feel safe."

"How can I smell like a summer day when I don't even go out in the sun?" Kei asked him.

"I dunno." Sho replied, sighing softly. After a few more moments of silence, Sho spoke up. "Kei—I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you have to remember your worst memory." Sho told him, sitting up straight and staring directly at Kei. "I'm just so stupid." He put a hand to his forehead. "I shouldn't have even asked—"

"Sho-kun, it's alright." Kei said, putting a hand underneath Sho's chin. "I would have told you sooner or later about my worst memory. I'm glad you brought it up."

"You're welcome…?" Sho said, unsure what he should be saying. Kei merely smiled.

"So—you ready to go home?" Kei asked.

"Yeah." Sho replied, standing up. They walked home in silence, having nothing else to say to each other. When they arrived home, Kei locked the door behind them. Sho continued to walk to his room, throwing his white trench coat on the couch, but Kei followed him, grabbing the man's arm and twirling him around.

"So was this as magical as you thought it would be?" Kei asked with a smile on his lips. Sho blushed and nodded.

"It was better." Sho told him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kei said, slowly taking a step forward and pulling Sho into a hug. Sho reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around Kei's torso, his hands running up and down Kei's back in a soothing manner. Kei rested his head on Sho's shoulder, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You smell good, Sho." Kei said quietly.

"What do I smell like?" Sho asked.

"You smell like a winter evening." Kei said.

"Really?" Sho asked as they pulled away from each other.

"No. I made that up." Kei replied, grinning. "You smell good, though. I can't describe it. It's your own unique fragrance." Sho smiled.

"Goodnight, Kei."

"'Night, Sho-kun," Kei said, going to the couch and laying down. He pulled a blanket up to his chest and stared at the ceiling, running over in his mind everything that had happened that evening……

* * *

Ack. I had no idea what to make them order. I figured Sho would get something like chicken, but the Gackt part of Sho would want a salad, so ta dah! A Chicken Caesar Salad! And if you were wondering…yeah, they did pay for their meal. XD I didn't include that, sorry. 

HAHA. THE DREADED KURISUTINA MAKES A SECOND APPEARANCE (because Kei mentions her. XD)

**Alternate thing I could have written: **"No. I made that up." Kei replied, grinning. "You smell good, though. I can't describe it. It's your own unique fragrance."

"Nah. It's just Platinum Egoiste!" Sho told him. "I mean, I sweat the stuff!"

XD Yay for Platinum Egoiste! _(sniffs wrist)_ Mmm. Platinum Egoiste. Ehehe. Anyway—cuteness. It'll get much more…better in later chapters. But I like writing fluff. It gives me a warm feeling inside and I feel happy. Or maybe it's a sickening feeling…Whatever. Anyway—hoped you enjoyed and review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **My computer does that too. And it annoys me. Platinum Egoiste is the cologne Gackt wears/sweats. And I got a bottle for my birthday. My mom said it was a "stupid gift", but I was ecstatic! Kurisutina isn't in the movie. She's from one of my other fics. Aha. Kinky is Melly's word. And I wish that happened in the movie (I think I would die if it actually happened). Sadly, it does not. No slash in the movie either. Just implied stuff. Very implied stuff in my mind. And Kei has 16(?) different outfits throughout the movie. (Kris and I counted once…it was either sixteen or fourteen…)

**YaoiKitty: **Haha. Kei…I'd hide behind both of them. Could we take them to the cabin with us too? Even though they are fictional? XD That would be amazing.

**Immortal-entity: **Yes, I know you're back. And I think my review was like…four hundred words long. That review inspired me to write my letter to Gackt for his birthday next year. XD

**Fujipuri: **I don't know what Hyde wears. If he wore Platinum Egoiste, that would be incredibly suspicious. I despise fluffyness, but it's also freaking cute and happy, which means that I like it. More wonderful fluff in this chapter.

Thanks for all of the other reviews that I can't seem to find in my inbox. XD

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Morning, Kei." A soft voice said in his ear. Kei slowly opened his eyes and found Sho staring at him with a warm look in his sapphire eyes. He was kneeling on the ground, one hand stroking Kei's cheek softly, the other resting on Kei's chest. Kei stretched, moaning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good until you woke me up." Kei said, turning to lay on his side.

"I'm sorry, Kei!" Sho said, feeling guilty that he woken Kei up. "I'll just—"

"It's fine, Sho." Kei told him, putting a hand on Sho's cheek. "I needed to get up anyway…" Kei sat up on the couch and smiled at Sho. "Care to join me?" Sho grinned and jumped up on the couch, sitting next to Kei. He wrapped his arms around Kei's neck and leaned forward.

"Mmm—I had fun last night, Kei." Sho whispered.

"I did too." Kei replied, smiling. "When should we go out again?"

"Tomorrow." Sho told him.

"But then what do we do today?" Kei asked. Sho merely grinned. "Sho……I don't even want to know." Sho shook his head.

"Just because you _think_ I'm thinking something perverted—"

"Stop right there, Sho." Kei said, cutting him off. "That sentence will be the death of you." Sho laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Kei stood up, breaking away from Sho's arms. "I need a shower…" Kei said.

"Okay." Sho said, still sitting on the couch. Kei walked to the bathroom and when he reached the door, he turned to look at Sho. Sho was still sitting on the couch. He was holding Kei's pillow up to his nose.

"Even his pillow smells good…" Sho said softly, hugging the pillow to his chest. Kei grinned and closed the bathroom door. He stripped off his clothes, throwing them in the hamper next to the sink. He quickly turned on the water, stepping underneath the shower head. The warm water was soothing and he was suddenly lost in a daydream.

Finally snapping out of his daydream, Kei rinsed out the conditioner in his blonde hair and turned off the water. He opened the shower door a few inches so he could grab his towel. He dried off his face gently and then wrapped the towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a smaller towel and dried off his torso, slinging the towel around his shoulders. He heard a knock on the door.

"Kei?" Sho knocked on the door again. Suddenly the door opened and Sho gasped, blushing furiously.

"Sho…" Kei said, staring at him. Sho couldn't control his curiosity and Kei watched as the sapphire eyes trailed down his slick body. "Sho." Kei said again. Sho didn't pay any attention; his eyes continued searching Kei's figure. Kei took a step forward and touched Sho's cheek.

"K-Kei!" Sho said, blushing even redder than before. "S-sorry!"

"It's okay, Sho." Kei said. "But could you leave for two minutes so I can put some pants on?"

"Y-yeah." Sho stuttered, backing out of the bathroom and closing the door. Kei sighed and dried off his legs quickly, slipping into a pair of leather pants. He opened the bathroom door to find Sho standing a few feet away, his head in his hands.

"Sho?" Kei said softly, stepping forward and gently touching Sho's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm an idiot." Sho said, looking at Kei. "I-I knew you were in the shower and I don't know why I opened the door."

"You're not stupid!" Kei said, pulling the man into a hug.

"Yes I am!" Sho said, beginning to cry into Kei's shoulder.

"Sho—don't cry!" Kei said. Sho stopped sobbing. "I'm not even mad at you!" Sho looked up.

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not." Kei told him, gently brushing Sho's bangs away from his eyes. "Don't get upset over such a little thing." Sho nodded his head. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah." Sho replied, drying off his face with the corner of the towel draped around Kei's shoulders. "Just…can you hold me like that again?" Kei gave him a quizzical look. Sho blushed slightly. "It was…nice." Kei smiled and wrapped his arms around Sho, pulling the man close. Sho rested his head in the crook of Kei's neck. "I'm tired…" Sho breathed.

"What time is it?" Kei asked.

"It's nine at night."

"What?" Kei said, suddenly letting go of Sho.

"You slept for half of the day!" Sho told him, guiding Kei to the couch. "You don't know how long I sat there and waited for you to wake up." They both sat down. Sho curled up next to Kei on the couch. "And I'm really tired." Kei wrapped his arms around Sho and Sho leaned into the warm embrace, resting his head in the crook of Kei's neck again.

"Go to sleep, Sho…" Kei whispered softly in the man's ear. "I'll watch over you. Don't worry." Sho sighed softly and slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. "I'll always watch over you…no matter what." Kei breathed softly into Sho's ear. Without hesitation, knowing Sho was asleep, he added, "I love you." Kei smiled to himself, gently scooping Sho into his arms and slowly walking to Sho's room. "You fall asleep fast, Sho-kun." Kei said softly as he sat down on the edge of Sho's bed. As quickly as he could, with one hand, he pulled back the covers and gently laid Sho down. As he pulled the covers around Sho, he said delicately, "You're one of a kind, Sho…you're my guardian angel………"

* * *

Sho woke up the nextday to find Kei kneeling on the floor next to his pillow, fast asleep, still with no shirt on. His arms were folded on top of the sheets, his head resting on top of his arms. Sho smiled at the sight and gently kissed the vampire's forehead. "So cute…" Sho whispered. Kei's eyes opened drunkenly, his eyes a bit hazy. "Morning, Kei." Sho said, stretching. Kei's eyes focused on Sho. 

"I—I fell asleep!" Sho chuckled.

"Apparently."

"But—I slept forever yesterday!"

"It's probably because you don't eat enough, Kei." Sho told him, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of his sleepiness. "I need a shower."

"Thanks for telling me." Kei said, standing up. "I'll be _eating_ in the kitchen."

As he headed towards the open door, Sho asked, "You're not going to eat, are you?"

"No." Kei replied. He flashed Sho a smile and sat down at the kitchen table. He watched Sho emerge from his room and head down to the bathroom. "What would you do, Sho, if I walked in on you?" Kei called to him. Sho didn't turn around, but he did reply;

"I'd drag you in the shower with me." Kei shook his head amusingly at Sho's answer.

"You wouldn't have the guts." Kei called back. Sho was suddenly standing in the hallway, staring directly at Kei.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't." Sho's stern face cracked into a smile.

"You're probably right."

"Go get in the shower, Sho." Kei told him. Sho smiled and walked back to the bathroom. Within a few moments, Kei heard the water turn on. His mind suddenly wandered into a daydream about nothing as he stared blankly at the refrigerator. Once the shower water turned off, Kei snapped out of his daydream.

"So, where should I make reservations to tonight?" Kei asked Sho as he emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't really want to eat at a restaurant tonight, Kei." Sho said softly, sitting down at the table across from Kei.

"Oh? So where to then?"

"I don't know, surprise me!" Sho said, smiling.

"Um…okay." Kei replied, thinking. "And how will I do that?"

"You think I have any idea?" Sho asked, standing up. "I'm going to go get ready."

"We still have two hours until sunset!" Kei said, his mind wandering. As Sho left the room, Kei said quietly, "Is the carnival too kiddy for you?"

"No. A carnival's fine, Kei." Sho called out to him.

"Wh—how did you hear me?" Kei called back.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Sho screamed out to him. Kei shook his head.

"How the hell did we sleep for so long?" He asked himself.

* * *

Apparently it _did _take Sho two hours to get ready for a date. Kei sighed and walked over to the front door, waiting for Sho. 

"Hurry up, Sho." Kei said as Sho's figure appeared in the darkened hallway. "We don't want to be late for the—oh my god." Kei's jaw dropped as he stared at Sho. Sho looked absolutely stunning. He had on a black, skin-tight tank top and skin-tight red leather pants. His teeth were gleaming in the light of the kitchen; his hair was back in a silver hair tie. Kei wasn't dressed as spectacular as Sho. His hair he had left fluffy and falling around his face; he had on black leather pants and his favorite red shirt that stated "Safe sex forever".

"Kei?" Sho said, walking over and putting a hand underneath Kei's chin. "Are you okay?"

"You…you…" Sho grinned. "You're…gorgeous."

"So are you." Sho kissed Kei's cheek softly. "And just think—I did this all for you."

"For me?" Kei asked, smiling.

"Mm hmm." Sho replied, opening the front door. "So, shall we go?" Kei nodded, gently grabbing Sho's hand.

"To the carnival!" Kei exclaimed, dragging Sho down the street behind him...

When they arrived at the carnival, Sho squeaked in delight at the rides and flashing lights. "You are a little kid." Kei commented. As they wandered aimlessly through the crowds of families and couples playing games and eating snacks, they talked quietly.

"You're not serious, I hope..." Kei said, staring at Sho.

"I _am_ serious. I have _never_ been to a carnival before." Sho told him and he slowly ate through his cotton candy Kei had bought him.

"Well, are you enjoying your cotton candy then?" Kei asked him as they sat down underneath a low-hanging willow tree. Sho nodded.

"Yeah. This whole night has been wonderful." Sho said, licking his lips clear of cotton candy. The couple sat in silence for a few moments until Sho sighed.

"Are you alright?" Kei asked, leaning close to Sho.

"Kei--I..." Sho paused. "I want my first kiss..." He blushed furiously and leaned forward slightly.

"With me?" Kei asked softly, leaning towards Sho. He licked his lips quickly as his eyes trailed down to Sho's lips_. I wonder if his lips really are that soft_... Kei thought.

"With you." Sho breathed on Kei's lips.

"Good." Kei whispered. Their lips met softly and tenderly. Sho took a deep intake of breath as Kei brought his hand up to Sho's cheek. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. Sho smiled.

"Mmm—again." Kei grinned and leaned forward again. He licked his lips, which tasted faintly of cotton candy. Kei looked down and noticed something.

"Sho—your cotton candy fell on the ground." Kei looked back up at Sho, who was still leaning forward.

"I don't care." Sho whispered, lifting up a hand and brushing away Kei's hair from his face. Sho pressed his lips to Kei's again and rested his hand on Kei's shoulder. _Hmm…his lips really are that soft. _Kei thought as they kissed. He pressed himself against Sho, letting the man's arms wrap around him.

"Sho…" Kei breathed as they pulled away.

"That was……" Sho couldn't find the right word.

"Enlightening?"

"No."

"Amusing?"

"No."

"Delicious?" Sho look at him and smiled broadly, revealing all of his teeth.

"Yes…" Kei's hands trailed up to Sho's cheeks.

"I just want to try something…" Kei whispered before pressing their lips together again. He pressed his tongue against Sho's lips. He felt Sho jump slightly in shock, but his lips soon parted and Kei took advantage. He pushed Sho back against the tree and let his tongue trace over Sho's perfect teeth. Sho's tongue came in contact with Kei's tongue as he slid his hands down to Kei's waist. Kei pulled away slowly, trying not to take the kiss any farther. He realized Sho was breathing quite heavily, but he looked rather pleased.

"I want to go home." Sho said softly, his cheeks flushed, his lips curving into a smile.

"But we didn't even go on any rides!" Kei said as they stood up. Sho still had his arms around Kei.

"I don't care. This night…it's…hard to describe." Sho said as they started to walk home.

"But you did have fun?"

"Mm hmm. More fun than I've ever had. _Ever_."

* * *

I think my parents think I've been sleeping in the basement because I get up earlier than them and I'm on the computer when they get up. XD I'm just writing my fics, that's all. 

Did you ever notice that Sho likes to walk in on Kei while he's getting out of the shower? xD I think he's obsessed with it in my fics. (Well, I would be too. X3) And Sho's so cute when he hugs Kei's pillow! _(squeals like a stupid fangirl)_

It's all just fluff, I'M SORRY. DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME! _(dodges a snowball)_ Pfft. It won't be rated R (or M, whatever) until (most likely) the last chapter. Hence the title is INNOCENCE (but it won't stay innocent for long. XD) Besides. It's not even winter. It's far from it! It's about 95 out right now. Luckily I'm in my air conditioned house. XD Where I usually am. So review AND DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES:**

**Fujipuri: **It's less innocent in this chapter. I love this chapter. It makes me squee. XD If Hyde wore Platinum Egoiste, I would be fairly confident that he's madly and secretly in love with Gackt. Kei gets a bit more perverted in this chapter, don't worry.

**YaoiKitty: **If Gackt likes carnivals, I think I'd die. Because carnivals are amazing. And they will get farther in their relationship in a couple chapters… And I was gonna add a note to the end of chapter three wishing you a happy birthday, but I completely forgot.

**Tsuki: **Meh. I already answered your questions in a review to you. xD

**NOTE: LOST MEMORIES IS ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT. **I had to save it to a disk and I tried to copy it back into my folder and the disk died, so I have to rewrite the two chapters that were written.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

When Kei and Sho arrived home after their date, Sho went straight to his room with Kei following closely behind. Sho had been stonily silent the whole way home and wasn't saying anything to Kei. "Sho?" Kei said softly, stopping in the doorway of Sho's room. "Sho? Are you alright?" Sho sat down on the edge of his bed. Kei walked over and kneeled down in front of him. "Answer me, Sho."

Sho looked up and stared at Kei before lunging at him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He ended up pushing them both backwards so they were laying on the floor of Sho's room, Sho pinning Kei underneath him. He slipped his tongue into Kei's mouth slowly, hearing a low moan from the vampire. When Sho pulled away, both men were breathless.

"Sho…" Kei whispered, breathing heavily.

"I don't know how I survived—" Sho breathed, planting kisses on Kei's cheek. "—without your kisses—" He kissed Kei's nose. "—every moment—" He pressed his lips to Kei's forcefully, pulling away quickly. "—of every day."

"I take it you're happy?" Kei asked.

"Very…" Sho breathed, kissing Kei's neck affectionately; Kei shivered in response.

"Sho—can we talk?" Kei asked as soon as Sho's kisses reached his shoulder. Sho looked up, worried.

"A-alright." Sho said, helping Kei up onto the bed. Kei smiled softly and gently held Sho's hand within his own. He tenderly kissed Sho's fingers.

"Sho," he said softly, kissing the back of Sho's hand. "Do you think…we're going too fast?" Sho shook his head. "It's just…I don't want to rush into things too quickly." Kei pressed his lips to the palm of Sho's hand. A soft moan escaped Sho's lips. "I've waited this long. I can wait just a little while longer…" Sho smiled softly. He pulled his hand away from Kei's warm lips, pulling the vampire close.

"I don't care how fast we're going," Sho told him, his sapphire eyes staring warmly into Kei's. "I'm happy…you are too." Even though it wasn't a question, Kei nodded and smiled.

"I am happy…I've waited as long as you for this to happen…" Kei breathed.

"Then why does it matter how fast we're taking things?" Sho asked. "We're grown up—"

"Maybe not you…" Kei said. Sho made a face.

"—We're in control of our lives. Can't we do whatever we want?" Kei couldn't think of anything to say. "You agree with me, don't you?" Kei nodded his head. "Then stay with me tonight, Kei." Sho said tenderly. Kei's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know Sho could be that bold.

"S-Sho," Kei said. Sho looked away, his cheeks reddening rapidly.

"If you agree with me, then stay…" Sho said, barely a whisper. They sat in silence for a few moments, Kei wondering what he should answer. He really didn't want to rush into things, but if he turned down Sho's offer, would he lose the man forever?

"Okay." Kei whispered softly. Sho turned his head and stared at Kei.

"W-what?"

"I will…" Kei breathed. "I'll stay." Sho squealed in delight, hugging Kei tightly. "C-can I go get into my pajamas?" He choked out. Sho let go of him.

"Yeah. I'll change, too." Sho said as Kei walked over to his room to change into his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of baggy, flannel, black pants. He took off his leather pants, quickly slipping into his pajama pants and throwing off his coat and shirt. He walked over to the mirror and ran a brush through his hair quickly. He set the brush down and walked back to Sho's room. The door was closed. Kei tapped on it lightly and heard Sho said 'Come in'. Kei opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Kei asked, his night vision beginning to start up. Sho was laying down on his bed on top of the covers.

"Because I turned off the lights…" Sho replied, sitting up. Kei watched the man's white teeth reflect the moonlight coming through the window as he smiled. "Wanna sit on my lap?" He asked Kei. Kei smiled and walked over, sitting down on Sho's lap.

"Love to." He said. As he wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, he realized that Sho was wearing his standard red pajama pants and no shirt.

"You aren't wearing a shirt, are you?" Sho asked him, pulling him closer.

"Nope. Neither are you, I noticed." Kei said, resting his head on Sho's bare shoulder.

"Apparently shirts are out of fashion." Sho commented. Kei sighed. "Tired?" Sho asked him.

"I guess so…" Kei replied.

"You don't think I can wake you up?"

"I don't know. That depends on exactly _how_ you intend to wake me up."

"What?" Sho asked, confused. Kei merely shook his head and pressed his lips to Sho's. "Kei…" Sho breathed as Kei's lips left his and trailed down his neck. Kei stopped when he reached Sho's shoulder and pushed the man back onto the bed. "Kei—you do realize this was only our second date tonight…"

"Things seem to progress fast between us." Kei whispered as he slowly kissed Sho's bare shoulder.

"Mmm—tell me about it…" Sho breathed as Kei's kisses trailed down his bare chest; he wrapped his fingers through the vampire's soft hair and jumped slightly in shock as Kei dipped his tongue in and out of Sho's navel. He tugged on Kei's hair and heard a hiss from the vampire.

"Don't tug on my hair!" Kei told him as he laid down next to Sho.

"So does that mean we're stopping?" Sho asked, turning to face Kei, who had a smile on his face.

"So you're having fun, are you?"

"Yes." Sho replied breathlessly.

"In that case…" Kei said softly, leaning forward and capturing Sho's lips in a kiss. Sho slipped his tongue into Kei's mouth as the vampire wrapped his arms around Sho. Kei slid a hand down to the waistline of Sho's pants, hesitating for a moment. He slowly slid his hand underneath the waistline and gasped into Sho's mouth. "Sho!" Kei gasped, pulling away from their passionate kiss.

"What?" Sho asked, breathing heavily.

"You…aren't wearing underwear, are you?" Sho merely grinned and pushed Kei back into the mattress, hovering over the vampire. He pulled the vampire into another passionate kiss and slid his hand down Kei's side, his hand slipping below the waistline of the baggy pants.

"Neither are you." Sho replied seductively. He leaned down and slowly kissed Kei's bare shoulder; Kei stifled a moan.

"Sho…" Kei moaned as Sho's hand began to slide down his leg. Sho withdrew his hand from Kei's pants and was pushed to the side by Kei. "My turn." Kei hissed, laying on top of Sho. He pulled Sho into another passionate kiss and slid his hands down to Sho's waist. Slowly, he began to pull downwards, but was surprised when Sho pushed him away.

"No, Kei." Sho whispered. "Not yet." Kei stared at him for a moment. "I want to wait …" Kei nodded and laid down next to Sho on the bed, closing his eyes. Sho gently pulled a sheet over them and laid down. He rested his head on Kei's chest and placed a hand on Kei's stomach. "Are you mad at me?" Kei opened his eyes and looked down at the man, smiling.

"No, Sho. I'm not." Kei replied, wrapping his arms around Sho and pulling him up so that they were facing each other. "I could never be mad at you." He silently added "I love you too much". Sho snuggled closer to Kei and closed his eyes.

"Good." Sho replied. Kei smiled and reached down, pulling a heavy blanket over the sheet already covering them. "Won't we be hot?" Kei simply kissed Sho's forehead. "That's not a legitimate answer, Kei." He said through a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Sho." Kei whispered to the man. "I'll be right next to you the whole night."

"'Night, Kei." Sho breathed.

"Goodnight, Sho." Kei replied, watching the man fall asleep. After a while, he closed his eyes.

"Kei?" Sho said softly a little while later.

"Hm?" Kei asked, opening his eyes.

"I forgot to kiss you goodnight." He replied, smiling.

"You're so childish. You don't have to—"

"But I want to." Sho told him, putting his hands on either side of Kei's face. He leaned forward, licking his lips, and smiled at Kei. "I'm glad I found you that day, Kei." Sho whispered. "If I hadn't…I don't know what I would be doing without you."

"Oh Sho—" Kei said, touched by Sho's words. "I lo—" But Sho cut off the end of his sentence by pressing their lips together. Sho slid his hands down Kei's back slowly and pulled out of the kiss.

"Goodnight…" Sho whispered, resting his head on Kei's chest.

"Goodnight." Kei replied. He closed his eyes, Sho's deep breathing lulling him into a deep sleep………

* * *

Kei woke up the next morning to find Sho staring up at him, his head still resting on his chest. "Morning, Kei." Sho said.

"Good morning, Sho-chan." Kei replied, smiling widely. Sho stared at him.

"Kei…"

"Oh? I'm not allowed to call you Sho-chan? I've known you for—"

"No, no! That's not it!" Sho interrupted. "It's just…surprising that you'd suddenly call me that."

"What's so sudden?"

"Kei—we've been going out for four days!"

"Really? I thought it was three."

"Kei-kun—"

"Sho-chan, did we not just make out last night?" Kei asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we did," Sho replied, blushing slightly.

"And didn't it cross both of our minds that it could have gone a lot farther. And I mean _a lot_."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Which means that you find it uncomfortable for me to be calling you Sho-chan."

"No! It's just—" Sho swallowed hard. "I…I'd rather no one find out about our relationship yet, Kei." Kei's smile faltered.

"Oh…" Kei said, glad that he didn't get the time to finish saying "I love you" to Sho the night before.

"Kei—I just don't want them to reject you."

"You mean you don't want them to hate me for having a crush on you for the longest time?"

"No, it's not that—" Kei sat up, pushing Sho off of him.

"Sho-chan. I know what your concern is, but aren't we just a little too old to care what others think about us?"

"Just because I'm nineteen doesn't mean I'm grown up, Kei!" Sho shot at him. Kei's breath caught in his chest. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sho." Kei said, not wanting to look at Sho. "I never realized that you still considered yourself a child." Kei's brown eyes stared into Sho's. "Because you're much older in my eyes. In my eyes, you're grown up. You're someone who I depend on to keep living. You're the only thing keeping me in this world, Sho. I thought you would have realized that by now. But a child never realizes things like that." Kei looked away, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I'm sorry I misjudged you." Kei stood up and walked out of the room, not daring to look at Sho. Sho, on the other hand, looked broken. He was regretting what he had said. He heard Kei's door click shut softly. Sho bolted out of his room and stopped at Kei's closed door. He slowly opened it and walked in to find Kei standing in the middle of the room.

"I didn't mean what I said!" Sho blurted out.

"No, you did. Because it's true." Kei whispered.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Sho yelled. "Kei—I'm stupid! I blurt things out that I shouldn't! I never realized that I mean that much to you." Kei watched a tear slide down Sho's cheek. "Kei-chan. I'm sorry."

"Sho." Kei said softly, walking up to Sho. He brushed away the tears falling down the man's cheeks. "Don't cry, Sho." Kei whispered. He pulled Sho into a warm hug. Sho sobbed into Kei's shoulder. "Don't cry." He paused. "I love you." Kei said softly into the man's ear. Whether Sho had heard him or not, he didn't know. Sho simply continued to sob into his shoulder.

Once Sho had calmed down, Kei sent him to the bathroom to take a shower. "Just calm down, Sho." Kei told him before he closed the door. As Sho stepped into the steaming shower, he closed his eyes.

"Did I just imagine him saying that?" Sho asked himself softly. "I'd tell him how I feel, but if I imagined it…would I scare him away? I couldn't…"

* * *

My dream was amazing the other night. For some reason Gackt was at my house and I was showing him the summary for one of my fics and this is how it went: **Gackt:** "Kei x Sho!" **Me:** "(innocent smile)" **Gackt:** "(pouts) Why am I on the bottom?" **Me: **"XD!"

And then I was woken up by a really, really loud thunderstorm. So I never really answered him. xD Leave it to Gackt to say something like that. Or—leave it to my mind to make Gackt say something like that.

Don't you feel bad for Kei? _(pats his head) _It'll get better, don't worry.

Oh yeah. And I went to a Tigers game the other night (they lost, duh! xD) and my brother got cotton candy so I ate some of it. And I kept giggling because I was thinking of my fic. I think my brother thinks I'm crazy. And then during the seventh inning stretch, they had some stupid camera game where they would point the camera at two people and they'd have to kiss. So it was all boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife, dad and baby. And then amazingly, they got two guys to kiss. And I was like: "YEAAAH!" except they weren't hott. But it was still good. :D

And my brother's birthday was a few days ago and we went to Hatchy's, which is Darien Hatcher's bar. (Hatcher is/was a player for the Red Wings. But we had to let him go because of the stupid pay cuts and crap. ;-;) And it was really good. End random.

So…yes. Umm…REVIEW. (and I like long reviews like Tsuki. :D Long reviews are fuuuun.)


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES:**

**Yaoikitty:** Yeah, but Gackt wasn't naked in my dream...he was just kinda...there. Yes, you should feel bad for Kei in the last chapter. Feel bad for Sho at one point in this chapter. And yeah, I do the start/stop of smut in this one, too.

**Essenity: **Oh I HATED Health class. I had to take it last year! I'm glad I don't have to take it anymore. But that sounds amazing. I wish I could have been there. XD You would have probably seen me drooling (if anything would have actually happened.)

**Fujipuri:** Oh yes. He did say the little three-word sentence. They could get it on, but they won't. Not yet, at least. xD There's a hint. But if you were reading one of my fics and didn't think there would be smut, you are very strange indeed. xD;;

**Tsuki:** I think ficreaders/writers want them to get it on. xD I know I do. But they're both "Wtf. Does he love me?" so they're a little uneasy. I totally have nothing else to say to you because...I emailed you, so yeah.

Just...read the chapter. AND DON'T THROW ANYTHING ELSE AT ME!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Two years later……  
**  
"Happy birthday, Sho." Kei said to Sho who had just walked into the kitchen. Sho rubbed his eyes vigorously and smiled at the vampire.

"Thanks, Kei." Sho replied, walking over and hugging Kei. "I see you made another cake for me…" Kei grinned and pressed his lips to Sho's.

"Isn't that our tradition?" Kei asked as Sho sat down on his lap.

"Ever since my sixteenth birthday."

"And it's now five years later and it's now a tradition." Kei told him. "And since you're twenty-one now, you should be all grown-up." Their quarrel that had happened two years before was still fresh in Kei's mind. On days when Sho would have to go to visit his friends, Sho's words still echoed in his mind—

_Just because I'm nineteen doesn't mean I'm grown-up, Kei!_

"I think I am…" Sho said, smiling at Kei. He wrapped his arms around Kei's neck and rested his head on Kei's shoulder. "I'm surprised we've kept our relationship a secret for this long. I was sure someone would find out."

"You're still worried that everyone will hate us, aren't you?" Kei asked him softly. Sho merely sighed. Kei wasn't surprised. Sho had been dodging the question for two years. They had kept their relationship a secret from Shinji, Toshi, Yi-Che, and Son, but Kei knew they would find out sooner or later. He just hoped that they wouldn't be mad at him or Sho. "If they hate us, we can just run away and live our lives away from them." He paused and added, "Well, you can live your life…I'll be stuck here…"

"Kei—don't say that!" Sho said angrily, sitting up and staring at Kei. "I hate it when you say that!"

"But it's true, Sho."

"But it doesn't have to be," Sho answered softly, leaning forward. "You can always make me like you, Kei-chan." He breathed on Kei's lips.

"Sho—"

"Shh." Sho interrupted him, pressing a finger to Kei's lips. "Please don't answer, Kei. Not yet."

"Sho—"

"Kei—what about my birthday kiss?" Sho smiled.

"You're so childish." Kei said with a smile.

"Mm hmm." Sho said, pushing Kei into a kiss. Kei pulled the man close and let his hands trail down Sho's bare chest.

"You never wear a shirt to bed, do you?" Kei asked him as they pulled away. Sho grinned.

"Nope." Sho replied, turning around on Kei's lap and picking up a knife to cut the cake with. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's waist as the twenty-one year old cut himself a piece of cake.

"Cake so early in the morning?" Kei said, resting his head on Sho's shoulder, kissing his neck softly; Sho shuddered but nodded.

"Only your cake." He replied, taking a huge bite out of the rather large slice of cake. Kei shook his head, amused.

"Just please don't go all hyper on me, Sho."

"I'll try not to." Sho said through a mouthful of cake.

"And I'm _not_ kissing you when your mouth is full of cake." Kei commented. Sho merely glared at him and swallowed.

"Do you think I'd ask you to?" Sho asked him, taking another bite of cake.

"Probably." Sho swallowed quickly.

"Jerk." Sho coughed.

"Now that's not nice, Sho-chan." Kei said, kissing Sho's cheek. "After all, I could easily kill you."

"Oh but you don't want to kill me, do you?"

"Maybe…"

"Kei!" Sho whined like a five year old, making Kei laugh.

"I don't want to kill you…" Kei said as he kissed Sho's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind doing other things to you…" He whispered, noticing Sho blush furiously out of the corner of his eye.

Sho changed the subject rather quickly. "Do we have anything planned for today?"

"Hmm…not that I know of. Shinji and Toshi said they might stop by, but that's all I know." Kei replied, closing his eyes. "I need to go to bed."

"Haven't you learned how to make the cake fast by now?" Sho asked him, turning around and licking his lips clear of any remaining frosting.

"Yes, but it still takes a long time for it to cook and cool down and then I have to make the frosting and then you told me you wanted sprinkles on it so—"

"Okay, okay." Sho interrupted, wrapping his arms around Kei. "So it took you the whole night…"

"Yeah. And I'm really tired." Kei yawned and let Sho scoop him into his arms.

"Shall I carry you to your room then?" Sho asked, standing up, Kei in his arms.

"Aren't you already?"

"…Yes." Sho replied, walking down the hallway to his room. When he entered his room, Kei sighed.

"This is _your_ room, Sho." Kei commented as Sho laid him down on the bed and gently pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"I know." Sho said, lying down on top of the covers next to Kei. "But you're absolutely freezing and my room is warmer than yours." He brushed Kei's hair away from his face and rested a hand on Kei's chest. "I'll be right here until you fall asleep." Kei smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad we met, Sho…" Kei whispered with his eyes still closed. He snuggled closer to Sho and sighed. "You're the most important person in my life…" Sho smiled and kissed Kei's cheek softly.

"Go to sleep, Kei-chan…" Sho whispered, kissing Kei's forehead. "I'll watch over you, don't worry."

As Kei slowly slipped into a dream, he breathed, "I love you, Sho…"

"Kei, I—" But Kei had already fallen asleep. "I love you, too." Sho replied, knowing Kei wouldn't hear him. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Kei's. "As long as you love me, I don't need a birthday present." Sho whispered as he stood up. He walked out of his room and closed the door softly.

"…Wonder where Sho is…" a voice said from out in the kitchen. Sho grinned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey." Sho said as he walked into the kitchen. Shinji and Toshi were sitting at the kitchen table; as soon as they saw Sho, they grinned.

"Happy birthday!" They both said as he sat down.

"Thanks!" Sho replied with a smile.

"What were you doing?" Toshi asked him.

"Oh. Kei was tired so I helped him to bed." Sho said.

"He's still pretty weak?"

"Yeah. He said he might go feeding tonight." Sho answered.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't hurt you, Sho." Shinji said.

"Kei would never hurt me!" Sho told him.

"But that monster has a mind of its own." Shinji told him.

"He's not a monster." Sho said through clenched teeth. Toshi stared at him for a moment, wondering why Sho was sticking up for Kei, but he just shook his head.

"Why's he so tired besides not enough blood?" Toshi asked before a fight broke out between the brothers.

"He said he stayed up all night trying to finish the cake."

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to secretly feed off of your blood?" Shinji shot at him.

"Shinji!" Toshi snarled. "Don't be a moron!"

"I'm not; I'm just saying Sho shouldn't be sleeping when that monster is awake!"

"Nii-chan!" Sho said, hurt. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to conceal the tears in his eyes. Once he had calmed down and Toshi had yelled at Shinji long enough, Sho said quietly, "You don't like Kei, Nii-chan."

"I don't trust him with my little brother!" Shinji spat at him. "He could try to kill you!"

"He wouldn't do that!" Sho shot at Shinji.

"How would you know?"

"Because—" Sho couldn't say "Because he loves me". He knew Shinji would throw a fit. "Because I trust him. You should, too!"

"Why should I trust him!"

"Ever since I've lived with him, he hasn't hurt me. Not once. So why do you think he'd suddenly hurt me?"

"I—"

"You don't like him because he's not like us. He's…he's _different_ and you think you're better than him."

"Sho—"

"You know I'm right. Why can you just leave Kei alone? He's never done anything bad to you, Shinji. He saved your life when I brought him home. He's never even hurt you! What do you have against him?"

"Well—"

"_What do you have against him_?" Sho repeated angrily.

"Why are you sticking up for him?"

"I TRUST HIM." Sho yelled. "WHY CAN"T YOU!" Shinji didn't say anything in response; he simply sat there and thought about what Sho was asking him.

"Sho?" Toshi said quietly.

"Do you trust Kei, Toshi?" Sho asked, turning to stare at his best friend.

"I've always trusted him, Sho. You know that!" Toshi replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted your birthday pizza."

"Let me guess. There's a 'special birthday surprise inside' and the special surprise is drugs so I'll pass out and you can rob me?" Sho said, smiling.

"Umm…no. It"s just a pizza."

"From Happy Pizza." Shinji remarked. "Which means you probably made it and you probably 'accidentally' put drugs in it."

Once the three friends had something to eat, tensions calmed down and they all enjoyed themselves. "How the _hell_ did Kei not hear you screaming at me?" Shinji asked Sho. Sho shrugged.

"No idea. I think he can block out any sound he wants to?" Sho replied, sipping his can of Coke. He turned to Toshi. "Are you _sure_ you didn't drug the pizzas?"

"Positive."

"They tasted kind of funny."

"They did." Shinji agreed.

"I did _not _drug them!" Toshi shot at the brothers, who were laughing. "Fine, then. I won't give you your present."

"PRESENT?" Sho exclaimed, his laughter stopping abruptly. "I'll be good!" Toshi smiled in triumph and went to go get his present. Shinji did the same, leaving Sho alone at the table. "Kei, I hope you _did _hear me sticking up for you." Sho whispered to himself.

Toshi and Shinji returned a few minutes later with one large present. "Ooooh. It"s so big!" Sho said as they sat the package down.

"Just open it." Toshi said. Sho opened it quickly and messily, gasping when he looked inside the box.

"Holy shit…" Sho said.

"It"s real, too." Shinji told him.

"How did you afford a sword!" Sho asked, pulling the sword out of the box and turning it over in his hands.

"It"s too long of a story." Toshi said. "Let's just say you've got it now."

"You stole it."

"No!" Toshi said. "Why do you think I steal everything?"

"Because you do." Shinji and Sho said at the same time, making Toshi laugh……

Shinji and Toshi left a few hours later once they had Sho's sword safely on a shelf in the family room. As they left, Sho sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, which said it was six in the evening.

"I see you had a lively day." A sleepy voice said from the hallway. Sho spun around to see Kei standing in the hallway still slightly asleep, smiling at him.

"Did you hear me yelling?"

"Barely." Kei replied, walking into Sho's outstretched arms and letting the man embrace him warmly. "I heard you stick up for me, Sho."

"You did?" Sho asked, hugging Kei tighter.

"Yes." Kei replied, looking up at Sho. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sho said.

"Would you like your _real_ birthday kiss?" Kei asked him.

"Yes, please." Sho replied with a grin. Kei leaned upward and captured Sho's lips in a kiss. Kei pressed himself against Sho and ended up pushing their bodies onto the couch. Sho slid his tongue into Kei's mouth and let his hands wander underneath Kei's shirt. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's waist and pushed his fingers underneath the waistline of Sho's pants, but didn't go any farther. The pair on the couch didn't notice Toshi standing in the open door, watching them with a shocked look on his face. Before they could noticed him, he closed the door and left, keeping what he had just seen a secret. He didn't want to tell Shinji. He didn't want Shinji to be pissed off at his best friend.

Kei pulled away slowly and looked at Sho, whose cheeks were flushed. "Now _that_ is a birthday kiss." Sho told him, grinning. Kei laughed, tracing a finger down Sho's cheek.

"So did you have a nice birthday without me?" Kei asked Sho, his finger tracing underneath Sho's shirt.

"Not as nice as it could have been if I was with you." Sho replied, taking Kei's free hand and kissing it softly. "I miss you too much when you're sleeping." Kei blushed slightly, but Sho didn't notice.

"I thought you said that you were going to be by me the whole time I was asleep." Kei said, lifting Sho's shirt up slightly and kissing his stomach.

"Mmm—I never said that!" Sho said, trying to hide a moan of pleasure.

"I thought you did…" Kei said softly, his kisses trailing lower and lower.

"I thought I didn't." Sho replied, entwining his fingers in Kei's hair.

"Well, whatever you actually said, it doesn't matter. I had a good sleep." Kei said, dipping his tongue in and out of Sho's navel. "But I wish I would have been up."

"I'm almost glad you weren't. I was happy I could yell at Shinji."

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" Kei asked, sliding up the couch to lie down next to Sho. Sho just smiled.

"I'm not sure. I think I made him think."

"Good…what about Toshi?"

"He trusts you. He told me."

"So I guess I'm not hated by everyone…"

"No, you aren't." Sho told him, smiling warmly at Kei. "I hope my next birthday is better."

"It will be, Sho." Kei said. "It will be."

* * *

AOL Radio is my hero now. They finally made a JRock channel. And it's playing Porno Graffiti (Go Steady Go!) so yay And it says artists coming up and Gackt is totally up next. And I try to guess it and I scream when I get it right (which is every time xD). I've never actually heard Go Steady Go! before. But I love it. xD

And Klaha's gone missing. Mana's really worried. If any of you see him, please send him back here. Mana's ready to break any second. I'd feel bad if he wasn't annoying the crap out of me. Maybe I'll let him do the author notes for the next chapter. Yeah. I'll do that. xD So be prepared for randomness and good grammar and stuff. Because Mana's like that.

REVIEW PLEASE! AND DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME. IT'S NOT NICE. xD;; _(jams to Money by Pink Floyd) _(They're playing crap on the JRock channel)


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **...CANIBEINYOURHEALTHCLASS? IT SOUNDS AMAZING. I might die of giggles, but I'll be there. And sorry, but makeupsex is next chapter. xD But you didn't just read that until you read this chapter.

**Fujipuri:** Oh my god I would love Kei as a cake. XD But who wouldn't? That would be amazing. I wouldn't tell anyone about it because then all of my friends would be like: "OMG KEI! LEMME HAVE YOUR CAKE BLAHBLAHBLAH!" And I'll just stop...

**YaoiKitty: **My inspiration for Sho yelling at Kei was my brother badmouthing Japan. I had to vent my anger at someone...whether they are fictional or not. xD

**yuki-nakayama-hidaka: **Oooh. I never thought about Kei hearing. Well, maybe he just blocked it out...or he was so intent on making out with Sho that he didn't pay attention?

**Hideto: **I don't know why he was on bottom, but IDON'TWANTGACKTTOBEMADATME! And the only bad thing about AOL Radio is all they have is Smile for Laruku and Sixth Day for Gackt (And TSD STILL HAS NOT ARRIVED IN THE MAIL YET.)

Just a warning, I'm letting Mana do the notes at the end of this chapter. He misses Klaha a lot, so I'm letting him do the notes to take his mind off of Klaha. (and his name for Klaha is Kla-chan, so…yeah.)

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ IT. OR YOU'LL MISS OUT. ON _GOOD _STUFF. OKAY? OKAY.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Sho, stop fawning over your presents! We're going to be late for Shinji's Christmas party!" Kei said to Sho who was sitting in the middle of the family room, surrounded by wrapping paper, empty boxes, and presents.

"Go without me…" Sho said, staring at the silver gun in his hands. Kei sighed angrily and walked over to Sho, ripping the gun out of the man's hands and setting it on the ground. "Kei!" Sho said as Kei pulled him to his feet.

"Sho—don't throw a fit." Kei told him.

"But Kei—" Kei leaned upwards and pressed his lips to Sho's forcefully, shutting the man up. "Mmm…" Sho said as Kei pulled away.

"Come on Sho. Lets go."

"Let me get my coat…" Sho said softly, grabbing his trench coat from the chair next to him.

"Are you going to behave at Shinji's party?" Kei asked him, wrapping his arms around Sho's waist, letting his fingers slip into the back pockets of Sho's leather pants. Sho slid his trench coat on and wrapped it around Kei, pinning the vampire to his chest.

"Define behave." Sho whispered seductively. Kei smiled.

"I have no idea…" Kei replied as Sho placed his hands on either side of Kei's face.

"Then why are you asking me if you don't even know what you mean?" Sho asked as he leaned down.

"I don't know." Kei replied as Sho pressed his lips against his. "Sho…" Kei whispered as Sho's lips left his own and trailed down to his neck. He wrapped his arms around Kei tightly and licked Kei's neck slowly, making the vampire moan softly. "Sho, stop." Kei whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to." Kei replied, trying to push away, but Sho had his arms around him tightly. "And we'll be late for Shinji's party."

"Right, right. Shinji's party…" Sho muttered, letting go of Kei.

"Oh don't sulk, Sho." Kei said to Sho as they stepped out into the cold world outside of their house. It was snowing lightly and there was already a dusting of snow on the ground.

Sho was being stubborn and not saying anything to Kei. "Sho-chan." Kei said sternly. Sho glared at him. Kei stepped in front of the man, stopping him in his tracks. He placed a gloved hand on Sho's cheek. "Don't be like this." Sho turned his head away, but Kei jerked it back. "Sho." The man tried to glare at Kei, but it was no use. "Please, Sho. Don't act like this. I want to have a good time." Sho let his head fall, and nodded. The pair continued to walk to Shinji's house in silence.

"I'm sorry, Kei." Sho said quietly as they passed several people walking in the opposite direction.

"It's okay—wait. Sorry for what?"

"For acting stupid before." Sho replied, grasping Kei's hand a holding it tightly in his own. They turned down a darkened alley, a shortcut to Shinji's house. Halfway down the alley, they stopped and stared at each other. "I don't know why I do it, but I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Kei replied, leaning upwards and kissing Sho softly.

"Your lips are cold, Kei." Sho said as they pulled away.

"Really?" Kei asked; Sho nodded. "Would you warm them up for me?" Kei stepped closer to Sho.

"Love to." Sho whispered, running his tongue over Kei's lips. Kei parted his lips and let Sho's tongue enter his mouth slowly, moaning in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Sho's waist as Sho pushed him against the brick wall. After a few minutes, Sho pulled away slowly.

"Are my lips warm now?" Kei asked. Sho ran his tongue over Kei's lips again.

"Not quite…" Sho replied. Kei glanced at his watch.

"We are so late for Shinji's party."

"Do you think I care?" Sho asked, unbuttoning Kei's jacket.

"Apparently not." Kei replied as Sho ripped his jacket from his shoulders. "Sho, if you keep undressing me, I'm going to freeze to death." Sho blushed furiously, but stopped and picked up Kei's coat.

"Sorry." He muttered embarrassedly as Kei put his coat back on.

"It's okay, Sho." Kei replied as they made their way to Shinji's house once more. "I wouldn't have minded if we would have kept going, but seeing as how it's below freezing, that wouldn't be a good idea." Sho laughed softly.

"Oh, we're here already?" Sho said, surprised, as he walked up the steps to Shinji's apartment. He knocked on the door and Toshi answered it.

"Oh, hey you two! You're late!" Toshi said loudly, obviously having already had several drinks.

"Yeah, Sho lost track of time opening presents." Kei replied as they stepped inside the warm apartment. Toshi closed the door behind them as Sho helped Kei take off his jacket. Toshi smiled slightly, knowing their secret relationship. Once Sho had hung up both of their coats, Toshi ushered them over to the bar where Shinji and several customers were hanging around.

"You made it!" Shinji said over the crowd of people. Sho grinned and nodded.

"Yeah." Sho replied as Shinji pushed his way through the crowd to talk with Kei and Sho. "It's freezing outside."

"You wouldn't think it would be cold in the middle of winter…" Shinji said jokingly. He turned to look at Kei. After a moment's pause, he said, "Kei, you made it too!" Kei smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I'm his chaperone to everything." Kei replied.

"You are not!" Sho said, hitting Kei on the shoulder. Shinji gave Kei a cold stare, but Kei simply smiled, knowing how disliked he was by Sho's brother.

"Well, have some drinks, let yourselves go…all that Christmas crap." Shinji said to them as he handed them champagne and walked away.

"It's so obvious that he doesn't like me, it's not even fun to ignore it anymore…" Kei said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Don't let it get to you, Kei." Sho told him as they walked to two vacant chairs next to Toshi, who was flirting with some girl neither of them had seen before. He was ignored Kei and Sho completely, which was perfectly fine with them.

"I'm not. And I've been wondering…" Kei replied, suddenly becoming serious. Sho swallowed hard, afraid of what was Kei was about to say. "…How can you wear a tank top in the middle of winter?" Sho grinned.

"It's what I'm used to." He replied, taking a sip of his champagne. "I see you're not wearing anything warm."

"Warmer than what you're wearing." Kei retorted, looking down at his long-sleeved, peasant cut blouse. "At least it's long-sleeved."

"Oh yeah, because you know, long sleeves make a difference."

"Of course they do, Sho." Toshi said suddenly. He looked dejected.

"Trying to pick up women?" Kei asked him.

"I'm trying, but it just isn't working!" Toshi replied. "It's like they can read my mind or something."

"They probably can read your face." Sho replied. Toshi simply glared at him and stalked off. Kei and Sho began to talk amongst themselves for a while until a woman walked up to them. Sho glanced at Kei, who looked equally confused.

"Umm…hi." She said to Sho. She had dark brown hair that was short and flipped out and she had bright blue eyes.

"…Hello." Sho replied awkwardly.

"You're Shinji's brother, right?" she asked; Sho nodded. "Okay. So you're Sho."

"Yes I am…" Sho glanced at Kei, who was staring at the girl with a very confused look on his face.

"Well, you see, my friends—they, uh…" Kei suddenly understood what she was trying to get at.

"Your friends dared you to ask Sho to dance?" Kei asked her, realizing that there was music playing. The woman blushed furiously.

"Yeah."

"I need to know one thing," Sho said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Arana." She replied. "But everyone calls me Rain…"

"Sure, I'll dance with you." Sho said, setting his glass down and standing up.

"Really?" Rain looked relieved. Sho grabbed her hand and walked over to the dance floor, which was playing a slow song. Kei's eyes wandered over the crowd of people and noticed three other women who were gaping at Rain. They had to be her friends—or so Kei assumed. Kei smiled and watched Sho and Rain dance. Sho held her close; he had an arm around her waist and he held her hand within his own. He was staring down at her with a sparkle of fondness in his cerulean eyes. Rain looked just as happy. Kei watched her say something to Sho, who grinned, showing off his white teeth.

Suddenly, Sho leaned down and kissed Rain; Kei felt a wave of jealously wash over him. Why would Sho _do_ such a thing? But when he broke away, he looked over at Kei and winked, smiling broadly. The jealously washed away and he watched the fake couple dance happily. The three women in the corner glowered at Sho and Rain, but they didn't pay any attention.

"So was that a good enough kiss to fool your friends?" Sho whispered to Rain softly. She grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Just looked at them! They're glaring so evilly, it's funny in a way." Rain replied. Sho dared a glance and stifled a laugh.

"I wish we had a camera…" Sho said as he spun Rain around.

"Oooh. I could blackmail them if we did." Rain said happily, making Sho laugh.

"Now that wouldn't be nice…" Sho said in a fake parental tone.

"It wouldn't be nice towards _them_ but it would be nice towards _me_." Sho nodded.

"Blackmail's always a good thing."

"But didn't you just say it was a bad thing?"

"No, I said it wouldn't be nice." Sho replied. "And do I need to kiss you again?" Rain's eyes flickered towards Kei.

"But what about—?"

"Kei?" Kei smiled at her and waved.

"Yeah…aren't you two…?" Sho blushed furiously and glanced at Kei, whose eyes widened, almost as though he knew what they were talking about.

"A-and why do you think that?" Sho asked, trying to keep calm.

"Well…I don't know. You two are just so relaxed when you talk…" Rain replied, blushing slightly. Sho just stared at her. "You two…you just seem so perfect for each other."

"We are, aren't we?" Sho said softly without realizing what he said until a few moments later. "Oh god—did I just—" Rain smiled.

"I won't tell." She said. "You freaked out when I asked you if you were together. I can tell you don't want anyone to find out."

"Please don't tell Shinji!" Sho said.

"I won't." Rain promised.

"So—another kiss?" Sho asked, smiling.

"I think that'll set them over the edge." Rain said softly as Sho leaned in for another kiss. As they pulled away, the song ended. "That was a nice dance." Rain commented, running a hand up and down Sho's arm. "Thanks."

"Anytime…" Sho replied with a smile.

"See you around, Sho." Rain said as she walked away. Sho watched her leave and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Kei standing behind him.

"That looked like fun." Kei said. Sho smiled. "So did she ask what I think she asked?" Kei asked quietly.

"That depends. What do you think she asked?"

"If we're…together?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you say?" Kei asked, pulling Sho back to their seats. Sho sat down and drained his glass of champagne. Almost immediately afterwards, Toshi walked up and handed him another glass.

"…Thanks, Toshi." Sho said as Toshi walked away. "Well, I accidentally replied to her statement about us being perfect together."

"We are, aren't we?" Kei said with a smile.

"That is _exactly_ what I said. But I didn't realize it until after I said it." Sho said miserably. "She did tell me that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Do you trust her?" Kei asked as Sho drained his glass of champagne.

"Yes." Sho replied, setting his empty glass down. "I do." They both glanced over towards the corner where Rain's friends had been, but they weren't there anymore.

"Sho?" Rain said from behind him. Her group of friends was behind her, glaring at him. "Thanks for the dance." She said, kissing his forehead.

"You're welcome." Sho replied, smiling.

"And you, Kei…" Rain said, walking over to him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You've got one in a million. Hold onto him." Kei looked up and smiled at her. "You're so lucky."

"Thank you." Kei said softly, knowing everything she said was true. "I'll hold onto him, don't worry." Rain smiled.

"Well, we're going to take off."

"Already?" Sho asked.

"Yeah. The party started at five!" One of Rain's friends said.

"You guys got here at eight-thirty." Rain told them.

"He told us it started at eight!" Sho said, surprised.

"Well, you still got here late." Another one of Rain's friends said. Kei rolled his eyes.

"What time is it now?"

"Nine-thirty." Rain replied. "See you guys later!"

"'Bye." They both said.

"Well, I'm bored." Sho said a few minutes later. He stood up. "Wanna walk around with me?" He asked Kei.

"Sure." Kei replied standing up as well. The pair wandered around and realized that the guests were thinning out. The only people that were left were Shinji, Toshi, a few long-time customers and several other people Sho had never seen before.

Kei and Sho ended up leaning against a wall away from the crowd of people that seemed to be hanging around Shinji. The couple was talking quietly, looking slightly uncomfortable because of the distance between them. Sho longed to be in Kei's arms, but he knew it would make a huge scene. Kei's eyes suddenly flickered upwards.

"Sho…" Kei said softly, gesturing upwards. Sho looked up and blushed furiously.

"Mistletoe…" Sho whispered. "Kei—"

"Please, Sho?" Kei asked, taking a step forward.

"Oh Kei…" Sho whispered as Kei leaned upwards.

"Sho…" Kei whispered again. Before their lips met, he whispered softly, "I love you." Their kiss was long and meaningful and sent chills up and down Sho's spine.

Sho pulled away softly. He looked deeply into Kei's brown eyes. "I love you, too." Sho whispered. Small tears welled in Kei's eyes.

"Oh Sho…" Kei said, crashing his mouth into Sho's, wrapping his arms around Sho's neck. Sho hugged Kei tightly, slipping his tongue into the vampire's mouth.

"Oh my _god_." A shocked voice said a few minutes later. Sho's eyes shot open and he pulled out of the kiss and turned his head, as did Kei, to find everyone who was left at the party standing in front of them. Everyone looked shocked; Shinji looked disgusted, but Toshi didn't seem too upset. "_Sho!_" Shinji snarled as Kei let his arms drop from around Sho's neck. Sho blushed furiously at Shinji's words and let go of Kei. "What—_what_ are you _doing?_" Shinji asked disgustedly. Sho buried his face in his hands. When Kei tried to put a hand on Sho's shoulder, Sho pushed away and ran out of the party.

"Oh Sho…" Kei whispered to himself. He turned his attention back to Shinji, who was glaring at him with utter disgust.

"You…_you_ did this to my brother…" Shinji accused him.

"Shinji—" Kei tried to say.

"_Bastard_." Shinji hissed at him. "How _dare_ you do that to my brother—my _only_ brother!"

"I—" But Kei couldn't finish his sentence. Shinji tried to punch him, but Kei dropped to the ground, avoiding it. Kei glanced at Toshi to see his reaction, but Toshi simply mouthed 'I knew' and Kei understood. Kei stood up slowly, staring at Shinji. He had had enough of being on Shinji's bad side. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sho was right." Kei said softly, not taking his eyes off of Shinji. "You don't like people who are different from you. You don't like me because I'm_ different_. You blame someone who's different for something that was Sho's decision. You can't control your brother's life, you know. You can't control what he does with his life—you can't make him like you. Just because he's in love with me makes him different in your eyes."

"Why you—" Shinji put all of his force into another punch; Kei simply put up his hand and stopped the punch easily. "Coward." Shinji said as he fought to pull his hand away from Kei's grasp.

"Right. I'm the coward." Kei said, flashing his sharp canines at Shinji, who looked positively frightened. "I've been through more than you'll _ever _be through." Kei let go of Shinji's fist and took a step forward. "Sho isn't a child anymore. He can make decisions on his own." Kei whispered in Shinji's ear. He turned around and walked out of the party briskly, stopping only to grab his and Sho's jackets.

"KEI!" A voice called from behind him. Kei stopped and turned around.

"Toshi?"

"Kei!" Toshi said, catching his breath. "I…I saw you two on his birthday…I had forgotten something and I came back to get it, but you two were…on the couch." Kei blushed slightly.

"Toshi—are you okay with it?" Toshi simply shrugged.

"Whatever makes Sho happy. And if you make Sho happy, then I'm okay with it." Kei smiled.

"Only a true friend would say that." Kei told him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you make sure Shinji doesn't come and kill me or Sho in the middle of the night?" Toshi laughed.

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on him." Toshi said.

"Thanks." Kei replied. "Merry Christmas, Toshi."

"Same to you, Kei." Toshi said as Kei began his journey home…

When Kei arrived home, he wasn't surprised to find Sho's bedroom door closed and soft sobs coming from inside. Kei walked over slowly, throwing their coats on the couch. "Sho?" He didn't dare open the door just yet.

"C-come in." A broken voice said. Kei opened the door slowly to find Sho sitting on the edge of his bed. He was trying to stop crying, but he couldn't. "K-Kei," Sho whispered, looking up at him with hurt eyes.

"Sho—please don't cry," Kei said, walking over and kneeling in front of Sho.

"Didn't you see how he looked at me?" Sho asked, trying not to sob. "H-he looked…_disgusted_."

"Sho—"

"H-he hates me now. N-no one loves me anymore—"

"Stop _now_." Kei said angrily. Sho stared at him, tears falling down his face. "How can you say that?"

"It's true! No one loves me—"

"_I_ love you." Kei said fiercely. "Isn't that what I just confessed to you before we kissed? Didn't you just tell me that you love me?"

"But Kei—" Sho tried to say, but Kei silenced him by pulling him to his feet.

"You know, when you were dancing with Rain, it made me realize that we've never danced before." Kei whispered, staring into Sho's eyes. "It looked so warm and inviting." Kei wrapped an arm around Sho's waist and held Sho's hand within his own. "It made me jealous that she's danced with you and I haven't." He kissed Sho's neck.

"Kei—I…" Sho tried to say. "I…just want to be alone tonight…" He said softly, looking away.

"Oh…" Kei let go of Sho and stepped away. He walked to the door, but stopped before leaving. "I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens." He smiled softly at Sho. "I'll always be here for you. Literally. But for now, I'm going to bed." Kei turned and left, closing the door to his room slowly. He quickly slipped into his pajamas and slid into bed, a tear sliding down his cheek……

Sho changed into his pajamas quickly and brushed his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped his tears away. "Tonight." Sho whispered. "Tonight."

* * *

And I finally saw that Degrassi episode. POOR MARCO! HE'S SO ADORABLE. 

And Rain won't appear again, don't worry.

This chapter is brought to you by Cube (The song by Gackt-san)! Because Cube is a new muse of mine. Whenever I listen to the song, I get inspiration. And now, here's Mana. (Enjoy if you can…)

HELLOITSMANA. I've never actually read any of Ti's fics, but I was very glad when she offered to let me do notes at the end of a chapter. I read this chapter and I was delighted by the amount of……Oh great. I lost my train of thought. Well, hello to you all! I am Mana. You might remember me from such bands as Malice Mizer and Moi dix Mois! M10m…JUKA! JUUUKAAAA! _(cries)_

Ti: Let me step in here for a moment. You see, ever since Juka left m10m, Mana has been very sad and has become very depressed. But he went to the psychiatrist and he's been a bit better…on the way to my house, trying to get over Juka, he had three different affairs…Daishi, Masa and Yuki…but I think Mana's better now.

All right. Well. This chapter has come to an end. Before I go, I must ask that if you see Kla-chan, please send him home! Home as in Ti's basement. And if you see Juka-chan, please tell him that I love him and I want him to rejoin m10m and not create j3475m. J-J-J-JUKA!

Ti: _(throws Mana some waffles)_

WAFFLES! _(munches)_ Oh. And Please Review Ti's chapter. She worked hard on it while I threw random objects at her head. She has also told me to post this warning:

_**WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.**_

**RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER. RATED R NEXT CHAPTER.**

She says sorry for repeating, but it will make you remember. I don't know how, but then again, I'm not too bright, just intelligent.

Ti: Umm…Mana? That doesn't make any sense—

Not now! I'm talking to the faithful readers. Well, I hope you remember and maybe it'll be amazing, maybe it won't be. Knowing Ti, it could be either.

Ti: No. It'll be amazing.

Well, whatever. I probably won't read it, so does it matter? _(gets bombarded with stale pretzels)_OW. THOSE HURT. I MUST GO TAKE COVER.

Ti: Well, now that Mana's gone, next chapter is the FINAL (not the song by DeG) chapter. And it will be rated R/M (whatever the ratings are now...)so you can expect what's going to happen. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES:**

**Essenity: **THAT JOKE IS ON AN UNHINGED CARD. YAY FOR MAGIC THE GATHERING. It's on…umm…crap…which one…Laughing Hyena…but that's an amazing conversation with your friends. Haha. Soundproof. And I love the KeixSho joke. XD But I've got honors chemistry this year (aka Potions…I'm a HP nut. :D)

**Fujipuri: **...I've _married_ the Diabolos cover. xD I love it so much. I've got it saved and the 'tonight' thing you should understand within the first few paragraphs...I think.

**Immortal-Entity: **I _despise _homophobes _(points towards my whole family accusingly)_. I love Toshi so that's why I made him be all like: "Pfft. Whatever..." But I really think both Shinji and Toshi would be pissed at Sho and Kei, but WHATEVER.

**YaoiKitty: **(this comment is from Mana-sama) YAYSCHOOLGIRLS—I mean that's not neccesary, but thank you. I'm glad to be back in America/Ti's house (Ti: Umm...my house _is_ in America...) with Kla-chan and...Ti's family. (Back to Ti) Yay! Someone thinks my work is good!

Thanks for everyone else who reviewed. I love reviews very much and they're very appreciated even if I don't mention you personally in the author's notes.

I'm not lazy:D Go me, I actually had a muse for once. Of course, this chapter will be short because…you can't really prolong it too much…

This chapter brought to you by my wonderful play list on iTunes titled "Cruisin' Music" (I made it to listen to for the Woodward Dream Cruise) (and the main song was probably Speed Master. XD YAYSPEEDMASTER!)

And this is the FINAL chapter of this story/series/thing. So enjoy the goodness! (You know what goodness I mean. XD)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sho quietly made his way towards Kei's room, pausing outside of the closed door. He wanted to apologize to Kei in a_special_ way, but his courage was failing him. Sighing softly, he sat down on the carpeted floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry, Kei..." Sho whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I knew that if we stayed together, I'd say something I'd regret. Don't hate me..." He buried his face in his knees andslowly fell asleep...

* * *

When Kei opened his door the next morning, he stifled a gasp. "Sho?" Kei whispered, sinking to his knees. Sho was asleep in front of his door, curled up into a ball, his face tearstained. "Sho..." Kei reached out and stroked Sho's cheek softly. Sho's eyes twitched and he tried to swat Kei's hand away. Kei smiled and stood up. "At least you're still living..." He said softly, walking out to the kitchen. "I'm starving..." Kei opened up the freezer. "Do we have any ice cream?" He rummaged around and found something in the very back corner. He pulled it to the front and gasped. "Oh my god...it's...a slice of the very first cake I made Sho." A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against the side of his neck. 

"I couldn't let it go to waste..." Sho whispered. "It was so delicious. Like you." Kei tilted his head, exposing more of his neck for Sho to kiss. Sho smiled and licked Kei's neck slowly. "And I figured I should save it to prove that you actually cared about me."

"_Cared_?" Kei asked, turning to look at Sho. "I _still_ care about you, Sho."

"I know, but five years ago I didn't know that you cared about me at all." Sho replied, nipping at Kei's ear. He spun Kei around, pinning the vampire against his chest. "About last night...I'm sorry for pushing you away from me..."

"Sho—"

"Kei—I knew if you stayed with me, I'd get angry and say something I'd regret." He kissed Kei's shoulder. "And I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I could _never_ be mad at you, Sho-chan." Kei said, wrapping his arms around Sho tightly. "I love you too much."

"But I love you more." Sho protested. Kei smiled.

"I doubt it." Kei said.

"Prove it." Sho said seductively. Kei leaned upward slowly.

"Not today, Sho." Kei whispered, kissing Sho softly.

"Why not?" Sho whined.

"Oh don't whine, Sho." Kei said, sucking at Sho's neck.

"Aaah—Kei..." Sho moaned as Kei's lips trailed up to his cheek.

"We were meant to fall in love..." Kei whispered, licking Sho's lips slowly.

"You don't think I already knew that?" Sho said. Kei pushed his tongue into Sho's mouth slowly and pushed him against the fridge. When Kei pulled away, Sho managed to say, "Didn't you just tell me 'not today'?"

"Well, yes..." Kei replied. "But now I'm not so sure..." He leaned upwards and whispered in Sho's ear, "You're too irresistable." He sucked Sho's earlobe slowly, making Sho melt.

"Kei…" Sho moaned softly as Kei's tongue trailed down his neck. Sho pushed Kei away and asked, "Would you like to dance now?" Kei smiled.

"Shall we dance to the bedroom?" Kei suggested; Sho grined and nodded, wrapping his arms around Kei tightly.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sho whispered, pressing his lips to Kei's neck. Slowly, he began to move towards his bedroom. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's waist tightly and rested his head on Sho's chest. Sho put a hand underneath Kei's chin, making the vampire look up at him. He leaned down and enveloped Kei's lips in a kiss. Kei wrapped his fingers through Sho's hair, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, Sho had Kei pinned against the wall, his hands lost somewhere underneath Kei's peasant-cut blouse. He broke away from the kiss and pulled Kei's shirt off, throwing it on the floor somewhere. "Why did you even bother to put a shirt on?" Kei slipped his fingers underneath the waistline of Sho's pajama pants.

"Because I didn't think we'd be doing this," Kei replied, kissing Sho's shoulder. "I figured you would either be mad at me or still worried about what Shinji thinks of you now."

"Well, I don't care what Shinji thinks anymore." Sho told Kei, who looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad." Kei told him. "I mean—who cares what other people think about us…just as long as we're happy." Sho nodded in agreement. "Besides, if we keep going at this rate, we'll never get to the bedroom." Sho grinned and pushed Kei into another kiss.

"Does it really matter?" Sho asked, scooping Kei into his arms.

"Apparantly not," Kei told him as they made their way to Sho's bedroom. Sho simply shrugged and kept walking. Kei pressed his lips to Sho's cheek and whispered softly, "So beautiful…" Sho blushed furiously.

"No I'm not…" Sho said quietly, letting Kei stand up. He closed the door to his bedroom quickly and turned to say something else, but Kei had him pinned against the door.

Kei placed his hands on either side of Sho's face. "Don't say that," he whispered softly.

"Why not? It's true—" Sho tried to say.

"No it's not! And don't disagree with me!" Kei said, kissing Sho forcefully.

"If anything, you're the gorgeous one," Sho told him.

"Am not!"

"Now look who's disagreeing…" Sho said.

"Oh shut up."

"No, you _are_ gorgeous," Sho whispered, pulling Kei close. "Your hair—" He kissed Kei softly. "—your eyes—" He kissed him again. "—your lips—" He kissed Kei again. Kei put his hands on the back of Sho's head and slipped his tongue into the man's mouth.

"You compliment me too much," Kei whispered, pushing Sho onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Oh and you don't do the same thing to me all the time?" Sho asked as Kei's kisses trailed down his chest. Sho moaned loudly as Kei dipped his tongue in and out of his navel. He could feel Sho's hardness pressing against his chest. Smiling, Kei slid up to look at Sho.

"No, I don't." Kei answered.

"I think you do…" Sho taunted. Kei rolled his eyes and slowly began to pull Sho's pants down; Sho moaned loudly in response. Kei finished pulling Sho's pants off and threw them on the floor. Sho blushed furiously as he watched Kei's eyes travel down his bare figure slowly.

"No, Sho." Kei whispered, hovering over Sho. "You _are_ beautiful." Sho leaned upwards and pulled Kei into a passionate kiss, slowly unbuttoning Kei's pants and pulling them down quickly. He pulled out of the kiss and let Kei pull his pants off the rest of the way. His gaze traveled down Kei's slim figure and when he looked back up at the vampire, his eyes filled with lust. Sho pushed Kei into a kiss, his hips bucking upward involuntarily.

When the kiss ended, Kei pulled Sho's legs apart slowly and positioned his member at Sho's entrance. He looked up at Sho and said, "Ready?"

"I've been ready for so long…" Sho replied. Kei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sho's, slowly pushing himself into Sho.

"Kei…!" Sho moaned loudly as Kei pushed himself farther into Sho, feeling the man's body tense up around his member. Once he was in as far as he could go, he stopped and stared at Sho, who was breathing heavily.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"Mmm…" Sho replied. "N-not yet."

"Try to relax, Sho," Kei whispered, kissing Sho's shoulder softly. Slowly, he felt Sho's body begin to relax.

"Okay," Sho whispered. He looked at Kei and smiled. "I'm ready." Kei nodded and slowly began to pull out of Sho. Quickly, he thrust farther into Sho, hearing a low moan from the man. Kei slowly began a series of small thrusts, feeling Sho's body tense up each time he thrust forward. After a few minutes of small thrusts, he stopped and let Sho catch his breath.

"Having fun?" Kei asked him, wiping sweat off of his forehead. Sho looked up at him and grinned.

"Hell yes." Sho said, trying to slow his deep breaths.

"Good." Kei replied, slowly pulling out of Sho. He suddenly thrust himself in as far as he could go, making Sho cry out in pleasure. As Kei began a series of deep thrusts, he grabbed Sho's throbbing erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Sho began to buck his hips in time with Kei, moaning in pleasure because of how good it felt. Knowing Sho was close, he thrust his member as far into Sho as he could; Sho moaned loudly as he came, spreading a mess across his stomach. Kei thrust several more times and finally came inside of Sho, moaning in pleasure. He pulled himself out of Sho and laid down next to the man. Sho turned and looked at him.

"Oh Kei…" Sho whispered, crashing his mouth into Kei's.

"Was it good?" Kei asked him with a grin on his face. Sho entwined his legs with Kei's and nodded.

"Oh _god_ yes." He replied, closing his eyes. Kei kissed Sho's cheek softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly.

"But I love you more," Sho replied quietly, wrapping his arms around Kei's waist, both men falling asleep within minutes……

* * *

"Sho!" Kei said, knocking on the closed bathroom door. "Are you done yet?" 

"I've been in the shower for three minutes! How can I be done?" Sho asked. Kei merely shook his head and opened the door, stepping inside of the steaming hot bathroom.

He stripped off his leather pants quickly, throwing them in the hamper by the sink. "Sho…" Kei called softly as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Sho wrenched open the shower curtains and glared at Kei.

"Kei-chan, that's not nice," Sho replied, pulling the curtains shut. Kei shook his head in amusement and walked over to the shower, stopping in front of the curtains. Quickly, he pulled them to the side, threw down his towel and stepped into the shower with Sho, wrapping his arms around the man's slick waist.

"You think a stupid shower curtain can protect you from me?" Kei asked him, letting his arms fall to his sides

"Not anymore…" Sho replied, closing the shower curtain and pinning Kei against the wall. Kei laughed and wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, resting his head on Sho's shoulder. Sho smiled and wrapped his arms around Kei's torso.

"You know, I don't think that dance last night counted as a dance," Kei said softly, looking up at Sho.

"Well would you like to dance now?" Sho asked.

"I'd love to," Kei replied, running a hand through Sho's wet hair. "And it better be good…"

"Oh it will be." Sho replied, looking down at Kei with a smile on his face. "It'll be the best dance you've ever had. _Ever._"

**END.**

* * *

Ooooh. This chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be. You're welcome! I have a sequel planned for this fic, but I might not write it for a while…maybe I should finish a few of my other Moon Child fics? The one I want to finish is Time and A Word, but I have to be in the right mood and I haven't been in a while. 

So yay. Another fic completed! And halfway through this chapter, my spell check completely died on me, so ignore all spelling errors because I can't catch all of them.

And y'know the car that Kei and Sho sit in when they're about to die? Yeah, I saw that car at the Dream Cruise. It may not have been the same exact one they sat in, but it was Thee Moon Child car (as I have now dubbed it). xD;; So I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I know I did. xD) and review!


End file.
